E1M1: Hangar (Doom)
E1M1: Hangar jest pierwszym poziomem pierwszego epizodu Knee-Deep in the Dead gry Doom. Został zaprojektowany przez Johna Romero i gra w nim utwór "At Doom's Gate". Solucja przejścia : Litery w kursywie nawiązują do punktów oznaczonych na mapie. Numery sektorów w pogrubieniu to sekrety, które są zaliczane do wyniku.thumb|right|250px|Mapa E1M1 Hangar Na tym poziomie nie znajdują się klucze, co oznacza, że możesz iść wprost do wyjścia. Od punktu startowego (A) idź wprost na niebieską podłogę, skręć w prawo i przejdź przez drzwi do centralnego pokoju komputerowego. Przejdź przez to pomieszczenie i przez krótki pasaż a wejdziesz do dużego pomieszczenia w którym znajduje się nuklearny basen przez który przechodzi zygzakowaty most © Przejdź przez drzwi znajdujące się trochę dalej, a potem przez drzwi wyjściowe do pokoju z wyjściem (D). Inne punkty warte uwagi Na lewo od pokoju startowego znajdziemy platformę z piedestałem na którym znajduje się zielony pancerz (K). Jeżeli grasz na poziomie trudności Ultra-Violence lub Nightmare! uważaj na sierżantów broniących go; jest ich dwóch przy samej zbroi oraz jeden za każdym filarem przy schodach. Mogą zadać dosyć dużo obrażeń z powodu ich nietypowych pozycji, jednakże drugą stroną medalu jest to, że w zamian za ich zabicie dostajemy strzelbę. W południowo-wschodnim rogu mapy znajduje się platforma z Impem (lub dwoma na wyższych poziomach trudności). Może się stać ona przydatna (zobacz poniżej sekrety #2 i #3). w Ultimate Doom W altance prowadzącej do zielonej zbroi można znaleźć dwa filary. Północny posiada przełącznik (E) który otwiera drzwi do dziedzińca (F) z niebieskim pancerzem i, w trybie wieloosobowym, wyrzutnię rakiet. Kiedy gracz przejdzie przez te drzwi, otworzą się inne, większe drzwi pozwalające na wejście na dziedziniec z pomieszczenia komputerowego. Te nowe drzwi zostały dodane po to, ażeby usprawnić rozgrywkę w trybie deathmatch ponieważ wprowadzają dwa dodatkowe przejścia żeby zyskać wyrzutnię rakiet. extra ways to reach the rocket launcher. By jednak zdobyć sekret #1 wciąż trzeba przejść (nieważne, z której strony) inaczej pokolorowaną ścianę opisaną poniżej. Sekrety # W korytarzu na końcu zygzakowatego pomieszczenia kawałek zachodniej ściany jest inaczej pokolorowany i leży obok niej trup (G). Aktywuj ścianę żeby zdobyć dostęp do dziedzińca z niebieskim pancerzemActivate the wall to gain access to the courtyard with the blue armor (sektor 68). # Po wejściu do ciemnego pokoju z drzwiami wyjściowymi, wróć do zygzakowatego pokoju. Platforma z Impem (lub Impami, na wyższych poziomach trudności) zniżyła się, dając dostęp do sekretnego pomieszczenia (H) ze strzelbą (sektor 69). # w wersji 1.2 Po otworzeniu sekretu #2, wróć do północnego wyjścia z zygzakowatego pomieszczenia. Kiedy przekroczysz linię cienia (I) winda zniży się w pomieszczeniu ze strzelbą (J), widoczne z aktualnej pozycji. Biegnij do niej zanim wróci do góry. Na końcu korytarza znajdziemy fałszywą ścianę, pierwszą w grze (sektor 70). # Sekretne wyjście dla [[Xbox]a]: W sekrecie #1 przejdź na wschód dziedzińca i wtedy podążaj za północną ścianą aż do północno-zachodniego rogu. Naciśnij na tej części ściany żeby przejść do sekretnego poziomu, wyłącznego dla Xboxa, E1M10: Sewers. Błędy Szlamowe ścieżki mogą być widoczne w następujących lokacjach (zrzuty ekranu znajdują się niżej): * Obserwując zygzakowaty pokój od północnego wejścia; * Patrząc na platformę z Impem (lub Impami) od południowego wyjścia zygzakowatego pomieszczenia; * Wchodząc do ukrytego pomieszczenia za tą samą platformą a następnie się odwracając w kierunku ściany po naszej prawicy; * Stojąc przed drzwiami wyjściowymi, patrząc się na wschodnią ścianę. Znane jest 7 anomalii w tabeli REJECT tego poziomu. en:E1M1: Hangar (Doom) es:E1M1: Hangar (Doom) Kategoria:Poziomy Johna Romero